


Plane Ride

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Bruce and Barry hook up on Bruce’s jet.





	Plane Ride

Bruce was tense as he sat in his private plane, heading to resurrect Clark. He sipped his coffee and stared out the window, at the clouds passing by.

“Thanks for giving me a lift,” Barry said, suddenly appearing right next to Bruce’s chair.

Bruce jumped and flinched. “Jesus,” he said.

“Sorry. I didn’t make you spill your coffee, did you? Okay. Good,” Barry said, settling into a seat next to Bruce.

Bruce sipped his coffee unhappily.

“I know I could’ve, like, run and met you there, obviously,” Barry said. “But, this is better. To be honest, I’m kind of nervous. So it’s nice to have a chance to talk it out.”

Bruce silently drank his coffee.

Barry tapped his foot rapidly and looked around the plane. After a minute, he said, “So.”

Bruce didn’t give him any acknowledgment as he waited for him to continue.

“That’ll be crazy if we can actually resurrect Clark, huh?”

“Mm,” Bruce grunted.

“You guys were, like, really good friends, huh?” Barry asked.

Bruce paused and then said, “Not really.”

Barry kept tapping his foot. “Were you— it kind of seems like— you know.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Did you and Clark ever, like, um…” He mashed his hands together. “Sorry. I don’t know why I made that gesture. That was weird. But, do you know what I—”

“Clark has a serious girlfriend,” Bruce told him. “Lois Lane. She’s a good person. Like he deserves.”

“Well, you’re a good person too,” Barry said with a little laugh. “I mean, you save people.”

Bruce didn’t respond. He set his empty cup down and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I’ve had tons of unrequited crushes, so I totally get what you’re going through. I mean, not the dying and then wondering if you can bring them back to life part as much, but—”

“Unrequited crush?” Bruce repeated.

Barry couldn’t tell if he was mad or if it was just Bruce’s usual demeanor. “Yeah, I mean… I asked if you and Clark ever… and then you said that he has a girlfriend, so I thought that response kind of implied like an unrequited…” Barry laughed nervously. “Sorry if I’m way off.”

Bruce wanted to firmly tell Barry that it was none of his business. But, something about Barry’s accepting little smile made him willing to open up. Or, at least, not completely shut down. “You’re not way off,” he said simply. He cleared his throat and went back to looking out the window.

“Yeah, well, man, you know… it happens. Right? I mean, not usually the possible resurrection thing but… I don’t know. Maybe you just need a rebound?” Barry suggested.

Bruce turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Is this your weird, awkward way of hitting on me?”

“What?” Barry asked, genuinely surprised. “No! I mean—” His eyes flickered over Bruce’s body. “I mean, unless… was it working?”

Bruce looked over Barry appraisingly.

Barry nervously looked back at him, attempting to sit up straight and seem presentable.

Bruce looked at a screen, checking the location of the plane. “There’s still a while left in our flight,” he informed Barry.

“Oh!” Barry said. “Okay, um…” He giggled nervously.

“If I’m being too forward or sudden, just tell me,” Bruce said.

“No, you’re being just forward enough! Please always be this forward with me, Bruce Wayne,” Barry said, grinning. “Batman. Yes, let’s— you know, let’s make the most of the rest of this flight, Batman.”

“Stop calling me Batman,” Bruce instructed.

“Okay. Sure. Got it,” Barry said, nodding his head hard.

Bruce stood up and started undressing. Barry stared at him. When Bruce pulled off his shirt and pants, Barry let out an embarrassing whine. “Sorry,” he said. “That was a weird noise. You’re just so, so beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” Bruce told him. “Stand up.”

Barry stood up and nervously approached Bruce.

Bruce ran a hand through Barry’s hair, then gently kissed him. Barry eagerly kissed back. 

Bruce kissed down Barry’s neck, then started pulling his clothes off.

“This is legit so exciting,” Barry murmured.

Bruce politely kept himself from telling Barry to hush. Once Barry was just in his underwear, Bruce pulled him into his arms, then sat down with Barry in his lap. 

“So, with your powers, you can make your throat vibrate?” Bruce asked him.

“Oh, yeah, I use that to distort my voice,” Barry said. “Why?” After a second, he gasped and said, “Oh! Yeah. Yeah. I can try that.”

He slipped out of the chair and onto his knees. He took Bruce’s dick out, then grinned up at him. “I know you already know this, but wow, you’re so handsome and cool.”

“Thank you,” Bruce said, running a hand through his hair.

Barry put his mouth on Bruce’s cock. He started slowly bobbing his head, gradually taking more of it into his mouth. Once he had all of Bruce’s cock in his mouth, he started vibrating around it.

Bruce moaned and grasped Barry’s hair hard. “Fuck,” he said. He shouted, “Oh my God!”

Barry felt immensely proud hearing Bruce actually sound startled. He kept bobbing his head while vibrating as much as he could.

“Okay, I want to fuck you now,” Bruce told him.

Barry lifted his head and grinned. “Okay!” 

Bruce grabbed a condom and lubricant from a cabinet.

“Do you do this a lot? Fuck guys in your private jet?” Barry asked. “I mean, not that I have a problem with that. It’s literally the coolest thing I’ve ever encountered, I’m just wondering…”

“Not too many,” Bruce told him honestly. He sat back down and put on the condom, then lubed it up. 

Barry straddled Bruce.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Bruce said. He kissed up Barry’s neck.

Barry grinned as he started lowering on his cock. He stared into Bruce’s eyes, really taking him in. “God, you’re so amazing.” He softly said, “I mean, I really like you, Bruce.” He swallowed nervously.

Bruce looked down at the floor, breaking eye contact. “That feels really good,” he said.

Barry moaned as he kept riding him. He grabbed Bruce’s shoulders. “Jesus, your body is bonkers,” he told him.

“Thank you,” Bruce said, grabbing Barry’s hips. He lightly rocked up and down.

Barry groaned as he rode his cock. “You’re so fucking cool. This is unbelievable.”

Bruce pulled Barry into a rough kiss. He ran a hand up his stomach and happily felt his chest.

Barry moaned against Bruce’s mouth.

Bruce started stroking Barry’s cock as he fucked him.

“Oh my God,” Barry said softly. “Holy shit.”

Bruce bit Barry’s lip and kept jerking him off.

“Fuck!” Barry shouted. He came all over Bruce’s stomach. “Sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Bruce assured him gently. He kept his hands on Barry’s hips, guiding him as he kept fucking him.

After a moment, Bruce came with a soft moan. 

“That was great, babe,” he said as he gently pushed Barry off of his body. 

“Yeah, that was, like, top five moments of my life,” Barry said, grinning at him. “Do you think we could do that again sometime?”

“I think we need to concentrate on our mission if we’re going to save the world from imminent destruction,” Bruce told him.

“Oh, yeah, totally,” Barry said. “But, um, after that— if the world is still here— do you want to…”

“Maybe,” Bruce said. He gave Barry’s hip an affectionate squeeze.

Barry grinned. “Cool,” he said happily.


End file.
